


No Joke

by Witchgirl1234



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchgirl1234/pseuds/Witchgirl1234
Summary: When an agent makes a clone joke, Sara gets her revenge.





	No Joke

Sara was tired.

The mission had been intense that day and she wanted nothing more than to go to sleep but she knew that there was zero chance she would be able to actually get a good night's sleep. She hadn't slept more than a couple hours a night for the last week.

The beeping that filled the room was a constant reminder of why she was having trouble sleeping.

A week ago Gary called the Legends to inform them that Gorilla Grodd had attacked the newest director and Sara's girlfriend was currently in a medically induced coma whilst her body dealt with the trauma. She was supposed to wake up in the next couple days and Sara was spending eery spare moment with the director in the bureau's infirmary. She knew that being being there achieved absolutely nothing and that Ava would kill her if she found out that she left the Legends to themselves to spend time with her unconscious girlfriend. It was for this reason that she still went on missions with her team and spent evenings and nights holding Ava's hand.

The blonde sighed from her plastic chair and pulled the hand up to place her lips softly against the other woman's chuckles.

"Please wake up you jerk," she whispered.

Of course, there was no reply.

Sara swallowed hard and looked at the director's peaceful face, she didn't look hurt, she didn't look like she had legally been dead for a full two minutes and five seconds just a week ago.

The captain looked away and tried to rid herself of the memory and her eyes drifted to the clock. It was 2am which meant that it was caffeine time.

Sara sighed and placed a kiss to Ava's forehead before she walked out into the hallway.

It took a couple minutes to get to the vending machine with the decent coffee and she pulled out the dollar bills she brought with her specifically for this.

She frowned at the sound of footsteps, it was rare to run into to other people at this time. There were not many agents on the night shift and she figured that it was probably Gary since she was sure that he spent just as much time with Ava as she did.

It became clear that it wasn't Gary, however, as voices drifted around the corner:

"I don't get why she keeps visiting her, she could just get another Director Sharpe."

A douchey laugh came in reply and then: "I wouldn't mind getting a couple myself."

Sara saw red.

She crushed the paper cup in her hand and the scorching beverage spilled over her hand. She threw the cup to the floor and rounded the corner.

The two agents' steps came to a halt and they both looked at the blonde with wide eyes.

"C-Captain Lance…" stuttered one of them. They were two agents she'd seen before but didn't care enough to remember their names. "How is Director Sharpe doing?"

Sara just narrowed her eyes and took a step forward. As they both took a step back. She knew that Ava had told the senior agents about her origins after she took some time off to process everything, but the idea that those she had trusted with the information would dare to make jokes, especially considering her current condition, made Sara feel a hint of the blood rage return.

Before her sleep deprived mind could stop her, her arm shot out and a second later one of the agents was pinned against the wall as her forearm dug into his neck. She was pretty sure it was the one who made the second joke.

"Captain Lance?" The other agent shouted indignantly but he made no attempt to try and free his friend, some of the agents really were chicken shits.

"What did you just say about Ava?" Sara growled.

"N-nothing…"

A high pitched squealing filled the hallway as Sara pushed her arm in and he began squirming in her hold. Honestly, if Sara wasn't trying to be a better person for her girlfriend, she was pretty sure that this guy would already be dead considering how close she had felt to snapping over the last week.

"I said…all I said was that it's protocol to replace each Ava if one is disabled in some way."

Another squeal escaped him as Sara's free hand formed into a fist and it collided with his nose, which was quickly followed by a knee to his stomach. He fell sideways as she released his neck, but before he could fall to the ground, she grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket and pushed him back into the wall.

"How do you know about that?" She asked lowly, trying to ignore the way that her stomach twisted at the policy that Rip had implemented. She was always trying to ignore that he was too scared to repeat what he had actually said.

"Director Hunter told a few senior agents about his programme so that we could help him see if it was a success," the other agent supplied in a high pitched voice.

Sara looked over her shoulder at him with narrowed eyes, was these really the first batch of agents that Rip had recruited, he didn't have a very good sense of character apparently, apart from the Legends of course.

"That policy is no longer in effect," Sara replied demandingly, she had no idea if that was actually true, but she knew that if anything did happen to her girlfriend there was absolutely no way that she would let the bureau replace her like she meant nothing. The woman that she loved was not replaceable and there was no way that she was going to let these dickheads talk about her like she was.

The agent that she wasn't holding against the wall just nodded furiously and a beeping sound made Sara frown at his wrist and she scowled when she realise that he must have pressed the panic button his Time Courier. Was they honestly not even going to try and fight back? She could really use the chance to try and blow off some steam right now.

Not a second later, a portal opened and another agent with wide eyes stepped through.

"Captain Lance, what are you doing?!" Gary asked with the usual level of stuttering.

Sara stared at him for a moment. She really did feel sorry for the night agents if this was who they called for backup.

She turned back to the cowering agent who she was seconds away from decking and asked, "do you want to tell him what you said or should I?"

The man's bottom lip trembled and he just shook his head.

The captain rolled her eyes and looked back over to Gary as she said, "according to these geniuses, I don't need to visit Ava because I could 'just get another one'."

The anxiety in Gary's expression turned into something harder and he scowled at the two men.

He then turned to the man who had hit the panic button and said, "Director Sharpe won't be happy that you raised a false alarm, Agent Thomas."

With that, he simply walked away and Sara actually smiled proudly at the man's back. She honestly didn't know that he had it in him, but at the same time she knew that he was one of the few people who was as fiercely protective of Ava as she was.

Agent Thomas looked after him in disbelief and Sara dropped the agent in her hand, know sank to his knees and cradled his bleeding nose in one hand whilst the other clutched his stomach.

"Yes Agent Thomas, you should really be careful with that alarm," Sara said lowly and he whimpered in fear.

S

-Two weeks later-

Ava felt more refreshed than she had in months, who would have thought that it would take a gorilla attack and a coma to actually force her to have a week off work?

The doctor made it clear that she couldn't go back to work until they deemed her fit (she was still a little annoyed that she had only been signed off for desk duty so far) but it did mean that she got to spend an entire week with her girlfriend. The usually bad-ass former assassin had surprisingly told her crew that they needed to have a week off so that she could spend it making sure that the director got better and even more surprisingly, the Legends had actually done what they were told. There was no news of exacerbated anachronisms to give Ava ulcers and she got to spend her time watching Netflix with her girlfriend who made sure that she had everything she asked for at every moment.

She knew that a huge part of it was the coma and the fact that she had legally been dead. Sara was far clingier than ever before and Ava decided that she would just let it run its course, if the blonde captain was willing to be so amazing with helping her get better than she could indulge some clinginess. She knew that when Sara had been shot on a mission a couple months ago, she didn't need to take the entire next two days off work to be with her so she could definitely understand.

"What time is the doctor letting you work till?" Sara asked as the pair walked hand-in-hand towards the bureau through the bitter air.

"I have to start with a sickness review with HR and then I'm allowed to spend three hours 'getting caught up' with everything I missed but I can't do anything too stressful," Ava sighed, the rules were overkill but she knew that if the director didn't follow them then she could hardly expect the rest of the bureau to.

Sara laughed at the pout on her girlfriend's face, she was sure that most people would be happy that they weren't allowed to do anything stressful. They made their way up the steps towards the entrance and she replied, "then I'll make sure that my team doesn't call you."

They both let out sighs of relief as they crossed the threshold into the foyer of the bureau with the much needed heating and they came to stop as Sara turned to look at her still holding her hand.

Ava smiled at the pure reluctance on the woman's face, they had literally spent 168 hours straight together so she could see why the captain didn't really want to leave, the director couldn't help but think that she would much rather be in bed with the blonde right now. Though, she did enjoy the domesticity of simply walking to work holding her girlfriend's hand.

She leaned forward and kissed the pout away, being careful to not allow it to go beyond chaste kiss. Their usual kisses would not exactly be considered to be 'professional'.

"I'll come to the Waverider when I finish, okay?"

"Remember, don't get too stressed Director Shar…" before Sara could finish the word, she felt the force of someone walking straight into her back.

She looked over her shoulder and scowled at the agent who had apparently been looking down at his phone as he walked and the scowl deepened when she realised that she recognised the agent. His nose was taped up and Sara couldn't help but feel slightly proud of the fact that it had yet to heal.

"Agent Blake," Ava said slowly as she looked between the pair, there was a familiarity that she was sure shouldn't be there.

The man's eyes cut over to the director and he instantly cringed, which caused pain to radiate through his nose. He looked down to their joined hands and his cringe as suddenly accompanied by a twisting of his gut when he remembered what he had said the week before. He had actually been feeling bad about it since it happened, not least because Captain Lance had beat the shit out of him.

"Director Sharpe," he said in his now nasally voice, "so glad to see you're back."

Ava opened her mouth to reply but he already scurried off, being in close proximity to Sara was giving him anxiety.

"What was that about?" Ava asked as her girlfriend stepped back into her personal space.

"Don't worry about it," Sara shrugged.

The director narrowed her eyes and tilted her head, "did you break his nose?"

"No stressing, remember Director Sharpe?" The captain said with a smirk and gave her another kiss.

"You know what, I don't really want to know," Ava sighed.

"You're so smart, that's why I love you," Sara laughed as she leaned forward to steal another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, kudos and comments are always appreciated XD  
> Feel free to check me out on Tumblr @withgirl-sq


End file.
